


Semantics 语义论

by Analgisia



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Incredible Hulk (2008), The Incredible Hulk - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Tony Stark, Drabble Sequence, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Suicidal Thoughts, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 16:17:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4066462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Analgisia/pseuds/Analgisia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony从来没有觉得Hulk是“另一个家伙”。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Semantics](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3926344) by [cruisedirector](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruisedirector/pseuds/cruisedirector). 



> 默默爱了科学组那么久我也要给科学组添砖加瓦！  
> 意识流的一篇小短文 萌虐萌虐的_(:з」∠)_

测试很成功。软件正在飞速运转，Tony Stark发出胜利的欢呼，与Banner相拥。

“Bruce，现在我可以...”

还没等他说完，取而代之的是，他用了另一种方式表达。那是一个动情的吻，是Tony一生中最美好的一个吻，贴在Bruce温暖而又顺从的唇上。

接着他回吻了，不算温柔，也不会饥渴。他的手揽着他的后背。显然，Bruce想这么做也不是第一次了。

Bruce突然打断了这个吻，痛苦地扯了一下嘴角，镜片上水雾朦胧。至少他没有生气。他不是Hulk。

“这个我做不到。”Bruce说。


	2. Chapter 2

“做不到”是Tony永远不会接受的一个词组。会这么说要么是你不够努力，要么就是原始需求出了问题。

Banner很清楚这一点，所以他知道如果要回答Tony的问题，不管用什么样的答案都比“我做不到”要强。

“你试过了？”

“没错，不过这似乎和你没多大关系。我甚至差点杀了我深爱的女人。”

“那只是因为你在她身上倾注了太多。或许你应该减少一点热情。你一个人能做到吗？”Bruce愤怒的目光也不能掩饰他绯红的双颊。“这不是心理问题。你只是差了一位登对的伴侣。”


	3. Chapter 3

“这很安全，你的要求我都会答应。你可以对我做任何你想做的。”Tony能看得出这对于Bruce来说很重要。这些他从未正视过的对于Tony的渴望。它们甚至让他自己都有些惊讶。

“本身这就没有什么安全可言。”Bruce的声音听起来和顶在他裆部的勃起一样紧张。“我只会不停地向你索取更多。如果我不愿停下呢？如果另一个家伙不愿意停下呢？”

Tony本不想叫出来的，可他自己硬得生疼的性器像是一个誓言，而不是威胁。


	4. Chapter 4

Bruce的吻很烈，好像是在证明什么东西。但Tony从不觉得他想要证明的，就是自己所想的。

“我们应该慢慢来。”Bruce呢喃，“我们不应该这么快就爱抚双方。”幻想着Bruce抚弄着自己的身体比Tony欣赏收藏的那些小黄片还要刺激。他摸索着纽扣，拉链，最后将自己的手伸进了裤子里。

Bruce解开了他的衬衣，Tony没有看见他有任何变绿的倾向。Bruce胸膛上淡淡的粉隐藏在那毛发之下。后来他们互相大喊着对方的名字，先后射了出来。


	5. Chapter 5

“嘘。”Tony悄声低语，“放松。让我来。”

“慢一点。”Bruce全身都在颤抖，在Tony手中的他根本无法让保持镇定。

Tony已经硬得很厉害了，可他还是强迫自己去忽略这个事实。只要Bruce愿意让他这么做，他就满足了。“你可以想些别的东西...”

“Tony。”Bruce咕哝着射了他一手。他花了好一阵子才平静下来。逐渐停止了痉挛。

Tony静静地躺在他旁边。只是没想到，他才是那个需要事后温存的人。


	6. Chapter 6

“有时候我觉得你想要的是另一个家伙，而不是我。”

虽然这很难解释，Tony还是试着给Bruce最诚实的回答。“是你一直把Hulk从你身体里分裂出去了。我觉得他是你的一部分。”

“你太信任我了。你总觉得我可以控制他。”Bruce残忍地道破真相。

“我知道你能做到的。”有时Tony也会觉得Bruce一定是在嫉妒Hulk可以那么肆无忌惮，无忧无虑。“和我在一起，你不用担心。”

“怕是唯一的可能性只有你会死在我手上。”


	7. Chapter 7

“你是爱上Bruce了吗？”Pepper在收拾东西的同时问道。

“我不知道该怎么回答这个问题。”Tony的语气听上去一点都不像是在开玩笑，他捡上好几套衣服，“你知道我和很多人的关系都不好，比如Banner，比如Rhodey，比如Nick...”

“可你不会和Rhodey或是Nick上床。”她打断了他。“Tony，别以为你能糊弄我。我不是个愚蠢的人，我清楚得很。”

“就算我想要停下，我担心会把Hulk放出来...”

至少Pepper有一点是对的。这就是自欺欺人。“我去把剩下的东西都拿过来。”说完她转身离去。


	8. Chapter 8

Bruce羞怯地笑着，Tony对他做的那些事几乎让他抓狂。“我觉得我们应该停下来。”

这句话很吸引人，却一点都不让人惊讶。Tony知道在他变异之前大多都和女人发生关系。估计也只试过和女人发生关系。“是Natasha？”他冷冷地问。也许Tony是唯一一个能让Bruce相信他不会伤害Natasha的人。

“什么？”Bruce红着脸，眯起眼睛看着他。“不。是你。我的意思是，其实是我自己。和你走那么近，我害怕我自己会伤害你。”

Tony深呼吸。“我们还是别停下了。”


	9. Chapter 9

他们没有任何底线或是安全词。Bruce内心无法保证他们之间究竟会发生什么，而Tony答应Bruce的承诺则是：没有限制。

这比之前还要更纯粹，更性感。Tony根本不需要使用一些花里胡哨的道具或是把戏。Bruce会说的也只有“这里”或者“更多”或者“就是现在”。有时就算是在没有爱抚的情况下都能直接让Tony缴械。

Tony确实是在试着撩拨Bruce，但却不是激怒他。他只是想知道Hulk是不是对他也有同样的渴望。


	10. Chapter 10

Tony迟到了几小时，不管是他那冷静的AI还是愤怒的Nick Fury都在告诉他，他们在屏幕前等了很久。

其实他可以直接把通讯关掉，Tony显然还没有做好面对实验室里的怒吼和玻璃碎裂的声音的准备。“放轻松，大家伙。”他张开双臂，低声说，“我也很想你。”

他以前没有和Hulk接过吻。这感觉很奇怪，也很激动人心。这次Bruce变回他自己所用的时间比平时还要短。

Tony头一回明白了他的承诺，是持续终生的。


	11. Chapter 11

Bruce压根就没打算抹除他的研究记录。他知道Tony可以恢复数据。

“不打算和我说说你正在寻找杀死自己的方法吗？”现在的Tony不用变绿也可以把平板砸得粉碎。

“我正在寻找可以阻止Hulk的方法！”

“这几个月以来我们一直在寻找阻止他的方法！但你现在寻找的只是赶在Hulk阻止你之前弄死你自己的方法！”Tony试着放低自己的音量，“我很害怕。”

可Bruce才是那个一直在颤抖的人。“恐怕我根本死不了。”


	12. Chapter 12

“爱”是一个难以形容的字。丰富的经验让Tony对它了若指掌。他知道这该怎么读，他知道他的舌头该怎么摆放，可他就是说不出，他无法说出这一个词。

Tony不记得他是怎么被救回来的，他看见新闻里有个镜头是一个绿色的大家伙把穿着红色战衣的人一把接住。是那些震天的怒吼让他活了过来。这不是Hulk的悲鸣。

要向Bruce坦白仍然很难，不过似乎只要想着那绿色的大家伙，说出这句“我也爱你。”也没那么难了。


	13. Chapter 13

所有人都想完成任务：Rogers，Thor，Romanov还有Barton，Rhodes，Wilson，Hill，甚至是Fury。可Bruce仍然是绿色的，Tony知道他仍然很痛苦。

“听着，大家伙。”他尝试着向他呼啸，“Banner。变回来。”

所有人都期待地看着Tony。Natasha看见Tony对上了那张绿色的大手，她故意转了过身子。他从她身上学到了点东西。

“Bruce，是我。”他大吼，“嘿，吾爱。”

Rogers轻咳了一下，把剩下的人都带走了。Tony吻住Hulk的时候，还有些人没有离开。

于是他们都知道了。但那又何妨？


	14. Chapter 14

Thor的声音听起来很兴奋。Tony不知道是什么东西让他这么高兴。北欧神话里的描述似乎和阿斯加德人本身的行为不怎么对上号。另外Tony对于Thor和Loki之间的风流韵事也略有耳闻。

Fury一点都不想讨论这件事。Rogers也不想，他还是小心翼翼地像以前一样与Tony和Bruce交往。Natasha还有Clint会一脸很懂的样子对着他们窃笑。Hill一看见他们，脸就会唰地一下变得通红。

“你没必要在那么多人面前吻我。”Bruce抗议道，但他的眼中闪耀着幸福的光芒。

“有钱，任性。”Tony答道。


End file.
